The Queen of Outlaws
by Regina Lana Reddington
Summary: On her 18th birthday Cora throws a ball for Regina, a couple of hours before the ball she meets Robin Hood as he tries to rob her family. She accepts his offer to join him and his Merry Men in a life of crime. In Storybrooke Regina and Robin live next door to each other and go to the same school they love each other but neither know it. Outlaw Queen.
1. 18th Birthday Ball

**Hello little ones,**

**This story is begin re-written and re-posted to it'll make sense and I'm also changing the rating because I found I can't write sex scenes to save my life.**

**The story is dedicated to Lana and Sean who just make the cutest couple on TV.**

**Love Lions, Apples, Outlaws and Queens :)**

* * *

"Regina, darling, come on you have to get ready for tonight." Cora said waving her hand and a purple ball gown appears before Regina's eyes.

"But I don't want a party mother, I'll be happy to spend the day with you, father, the king and Snow. Please don't make me go to a party where I'll be ignored the entire time." She said picking up her pillow and hugging it.

"You won't be ignored Regina. Everyone will see what a beautiful girl you have become and they will bow to you because you are now the queen." Cora said to her daughter, "Now get dressed or would you like some help?"

"No, thank you mother I would like to get dressed without magic, thank you." She said before looking at the dress her mother had 'made' for her. "This is a beautiful gown mother."

"I knew how much you liked the color purple and for your 18th birthday I wanted to give you something that you can keep and you will like. Oh and I almost forgot this is from me and your father." She said handing her a small box. Regina opens the box and reveals a gold necklace with a heart shaped pendant with and engraving on it.

'Happy 18th Birthday, my love'

Regina gasped at the sight of it and tears welled up in her eyes. "Mother, it's beautiful thank you." She said taking it out of the box and holding it up to inspect it further.

"You're welcome darling. Turn around so I can put it on you." Regina gave her mother the necklace and turned around. Cora fastened the necklace around her daughter's neck. "There we go beautiful, now go get dressed." Cora said before leaving the room.

* * *

In the castle Robin Hood was sneaking into the vault that is filled with gold Cora makes, he wonders around the large castle until he came across Regina's room, she was getting dressed, she was only in her corset and under-skirt. She was standing in front of a full length mirror putting pins in her hair and smoothing out her skirt.

Robin slips into her room and watches her, he couldn't get over how beautiful she was, her deep brown eyes that look like chocolate, her high cheek bones, full red ruby lips, strong jaw line, her prominent breasts, her small waist, her seductive hips and long slim legs. He was drooling as he moved closer to look at her completely; he walked over to the table next to her bed, where he accidentally knocked over the lamp.

Upon hearing the noise she quickly turned around hand covered herself. "What are you doing in here?" She asked with a little panic in her voice.

"I'm sorry I was going your vault but when I saw you I was hypnotized by your beauty that I couldn't leave." He said walking closer to her.

"Really? You think I'm beautiful?" Regina said looking up at him with a small smile.

"I do, your majesty." He answered ghosting his knuckles over her cheek.

"You know who I am?"

"Everyone knows who you are, Queen Regina the woman who saved the king's daughter from a runaway horse and had her heart broken when her mother killed her first love. Yeah I know all about it I was hanging out in a tree close to the stables and when I heard some screaming and crying I ran to see what was happening and when I saw your mother ripping out the boy's heart I hid in the shadows until she left. When she did I saw you in a pile on the floor so I comforted you until you fell asleep in my arms I laid you down and wrapped you up in a blanket." He said tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"That was you? I always wanted to thank the person who comforted me and wrapped me up." Regina said looking into his eyes.

"You are most very welcome. It's in my DNA that I have to help people less fortunate." He said as he started to lean in. When Regina saw what he was about to do so she took a step back. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried to kiss you, I know you are married and you have a good life here."

"I'm not happy here, I just want to be free but every time I try to leave mother would use her magic to keep me here." She said backing away to stand in front of the mirror.

"I'm so sorry. That must be difficult. Why are you getting dressed up?" He asked tilting his head to look at her ass.

"It's my 18th birthday and mother insists on giving me a a birthday ball."

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you. Oh I have an idea why don't you come tonight? It's a masquerade ball and you can tell me about yourself."

"Oh thank you but I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because I wouldn't fit in, I'm a thief and I don't own any fancy clothing."

"I'll find you something please I need someone to talk to. The party will be very lonely plus how else am I going to re-pay the man who was so nice to me after Daniel died."

"Alright but only because it'll please your majesty."

"Thank you but you don't have to keep calling me that." Regina said putting her her dress on and struggling.

"Would you like some help?"

"You can if you tell me your name."

"Robin of Locksley, but you can call me Robin Hood."

"OK, then Robin Hood could you please help me get dressed?" She said walking over to him. She turned around and waited for him to button up her dress, when she felt his fingers on her back she leaned back into his touch. His touch was so gentle and soft despite his rough hands; she let out a quite moan as she tilted her head back.

Robin finished buttoning up her dress but kept his hands on her neck and started lightly massage her, as his ministrations continued she felt herself go weak and she felt her arms go around his neck, he lowered his head to her neck and started to kiss her.

* * *

**Hello,**

**I have found how to put break lines and how to make everything into paragraphs again. So now the story will make sense and won't be a huge bulk of words. :)**


	2. In Storybrooke

Hello,

Here is chapter 2. Again. With spacing and bolded words for their writing. Ok yes I know it's kind of like Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me music video but I thought it would be a nice thing to put into the story.

* * *

Regina wakes up to see she is facing her window that looks straight into Robin's bedroom, she opened her eyes and saw Robin sitting on his bed with a smile on his face while looking straight at her. Regina smiles back at him and buries her face in her pillow when she realizes that he hadn't gotten dressed yet, he was sitting in only pants. She raises her head and takes in his torso that was on display for her; Robin gets out his notepad and quickly scribbles something down.

**'Good morning.'** Upon reading it she giggles and takes out her note pad and writes.

**'Good morning to you too, you're up early?'**

**'Yeah I told my friends that I would practice football with them.' **

**'Oh yes your ultimate attempt to become a jock, that's going to go down well.'**

**'Hey, hey, hey I can throw a football. Do you wanna come?'**

**'I wish I could but I'm going prom dress shopping with Mary Margaret, Ruby and Lacey.'**

**'Oh that's ok, so you're going to prom? Who with?'**

**'No one. No one asked me so I'm going alone.'**

**'I don't have a date, do you wanna go with me.'**

**'4 real?'**

**'Yeah, why not. We have both known each other since forever and we are really good friends so why don't we go together?'**

**'I thought you were going with Marion?'**

**'I was but she blew me off.'**

**'Ok as long as you don't think I'll embarrass you with all your jock friends then I would love to go with you.'**

**'Really?'**

**'Yes.'**

**'Great, so when are you going shopping?'**

**'Not until 10 cause of Lacey and Ruby's late nights and they at least want to get rid of most of their hang over before they and go out into the light. They're like vampires.'**

**'That is true.'**

**'And I call those two my friends.'**

**'Yes you do.'**

**'Oh gee thanks for your sympathy.'**

**'You're welcome.'**

They sat staring at each other for a while just taking each other in, until Regina jumped at her mother's voice.

"Gina get up, you have 15 minutes before you have to leave. Are you talking to that boy next door again?"

"No Mommy, you told me not to." She said still looking at Robin.

"Good you are way out of his league now please get out of bed."

"Yes Mommy." She said quickly writing something on her note pad.

**'I gtg I'll talk to you later, plus this is my last page.'**

**'Ok have fun shopping and I'll talk to you later.'**

She smiled as she got out from under the covers and his breath hitched when he saw exactly what she sleeps in which was a tank-top and black shorts that leave nothing to the imagination. She bent over to pick up her jeans and put her notepad under her bed with the rest of them, he tilted his head to the side to check out her ass and tried very hard not to moan, but his pants started to become a little tighter than they were a second ago.

She knew exactly what she was doing, she was teasing him because he always teased her, he would always dress in front of her, even when he knew she was watching. So today was her turn to tease him, when she put her jeans on she went to her full length mirror on the opposite wall and looked at her appearance she caught Robin in the corner of her eye staring at her, it made her feel sexy and powerful that she could get him to do anything she wanted, the only thing she wanted was for him to take her into his bed and ravish her. That thought alone made her moan and squirm at the heat pooling between her legs. She hears a honk of a horn and immediately snapped back to reality and grabbed her jacket and purse and ran out of her bedroom and out the door.

* * *

Regina stepped outside and saw her friends in Lacey's red Corvette that her Daddy bought her for her birthday, Lacey's father was rich like rich, rich he makes cologne and it's very popular. Ruby lives with her grandmother, her parents died when she was 5. Mary Margaret only has her father just like Lacey but not as fortunate, her mother died of a drug overdose when Mary was 10 and her father either gambles or drinks away what he makes so Mary got a job and has saved every bit of it for her prom dress. Regina gets into the car and they drive off, the car was silent until Lacey broke it.

"Alright spill!" She said to Regina.

"What do you mean?"

"You have the hot's for someone come on who is it?"

"It's no one."

"Come on Gin, we're you're best friends and we know when you want to talk about." Ruby interjected.

"Ok, it's Robin."

"Oh the really hot guy you live next door to?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yes and he asked me to prom this morning." The whole car broke out in aw's at Regina finally having a boy in her life.

"How does Cora feel about it?" Ruby asked.

"She doesn't like him. She doesn't even know that we talk, she thinks that I pushed my bed up against the window so the sun will wake me up in the morning."

"Ooo, rebel I love it." Lacey said.

"Well at least I'm not going by myself, I mean all of you guys have dates, Ruby you have Billy, M&M you have David and Lacey even though you think no one knows about it you have Mr. Gold, how on Earth you managed that I have no idea."

"We're happy for you Gina." Ruby said.

"Thanks guys, I'm going to need your help telling my mother."

"Oh no, I don't want to be in that line of fire but just to be there as an onlooker I'll do that."

"Oh gee thanks Lace just drive before I just out of this moving car."

"Don't be so over dramatic, if you are really worried about Cora, just tell Robin to meet you at the prom." Mary Margaret said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You're right mother has no idea we talk so maybe she won't know that we even went together."

"There you go, there is always a solution to everything."

"Thanks M&M."

"Anytime Gina."

They arrive at the mall and they went straight to the store where they had ball gowns and started to look around.

"What kind of dress do you want, Gin?" Mary Margaret asked.

Regina takes out a photo from her purse and shows her. "I saw it in a magazine and I knew I wanted it as my prom dress."

"It's really pretty, it looks periodic."

"It is, I have always been fascinated with period clothing and it's the only time I can actually wear it and not have people judge me."

"Reasonable, it's amazing. But do you want it in red?"

"No I want it purple, I've seen the other colors and none compare."

* * *

Back at Regina's house, Cora was cleaning her daughter's room; she was vacuuming under the bed when something stuck to it. She stopped and gathered what was underneath, what Cora saw made her see red, she found notepads, books and blank sheets of paper with writing all over them, like messages. She made her daughter promise that she wouldn't talk to the boy next door.


	3. Taking a Leap of Faith

Hello,

Here is chapter 3. Again. :)

* * *

Regina knew her father and mother would be out all day so she snuck into their room and looked at all of her dad's clothes for Robin. She kept looking through all of his clothes until she came across a suit she hadn't seen him wear in years. Figuring that was her best bet, she quickly took it from the closet and ran to the study to find Robin looking at all the valuable items. He picked one up and studied it.

"You know if you want something all you have to do is ask."

"How can I do my job, if I ask for things?" He said putting down the valuable object.

"What's it like?"

"What's, what like?"

"Out there?"

"Well it's like nothing you can ever imagine."

"I want to go out there I hate being cooped up in here all day with nothing to do and being ignored."

"I'll make you a deal, if you give me at least one dance tonight, I'll take you with me at the end of the night."

"For that exchange I'd give you all of my dances." She said barely containing her excitement and she put her hand out for him to shake. He took it and pulled her closer to his body and gave her a kiss that she wouldn't soon forget. "My God you know how to kiss a woman."

"How else do you think I keep them from screaming when I rob their homes?" This statement made Regina boil up in rage but his smile made her feel better and her rage was soon forgotten.

"Here put this on the ball will be starting soon." She said giving him the suit.

"But there is no mask, how am I supposed to attend if I don't have a mask?"

"Oh right, I'll leave one at the entrance to the ball room for you." She said before leaving the room.

"Regina?"

"Yes, Robin?"

"Thank you."

"It's my pleasure. Now get dressed and get down stairs the ball is beginning shortly."

"Yes your majesty."

"Stop calling me that because after tonight you are going have start calling me Regina."

"Yes, Regina." Regina's stomach did a flip when he said her name in a dark tone. She turned around and walked back over to him, grabbed the back of his head and kissed him. It started slow at first then grew passionate when she deepened the kiss. They parted for air and they looked deep into each other's eyes.

"Get dressed." She said before turning around to close the door, but not before catching a glimpse of Robin taking his shirt off, where she could see his muscular back he had to bite her lip to keep herself from moaning.

* * *

Zelena was walking past the study looking for her mother and father seeing if they liked the dress she was going to wear for her sister's ball. When she walked pasted the slightly opened door of the study thinking her parents were in there only to find Regina and Robin in a passionate lip-lock. She smiles to herself thinking that now she is the perfect one not her ungrateful little sister, she could tell their parents and she would get everything that Regina got but didn't deserve.

* * *

The party started and just like Regina predicted, she was sitting alone at a table tapping her nails against the top of the table and a chalice. She looked up and searched around the room for Robin, she was getting frustrated because he wasn't there yet and he promised. Then a thought slipped into her mind 'what if he put the clothes on took was he could grab and took off?' Regina was devastated of course he would take off no one loved her except for Daniel, but she felt a connection to Robin, why would he leave her?

"You know you'd be a lot happier if you were dancing with someone." A voice said from behind her. She knew the voice it was Robin's.

"I thought you left." She said hitting him on the arm,

"No, I got caught up talking to the king. Nice man, but I can tell he doesn't love you."

"You didn't take anything from him did you?"

"What am I, an idiot? No, I'm not that stupid, I did steal a pretty necklace from your room though."

"Oh gee, thanks. I would ask for it back but the only necklace I like is the one I'm wearing and it's the only one worth wearing because it shows that my parents actually love me." She said clutching the gold heart shaped necklace around her neck. Music begins to play, Robin bows and holds out his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Just before she says yes, Cora came up to them and put her hand on Regina's shoulder. "Darling, the king wants to dance with you."

"He can come and ask me himself. Anyway I was going to dance with this gentleman here." Regina said taking Robin's hand.

He led her to the dance floor and started dancing. Regina was a little rusty at first but she then relaxed and was starting to get the hang of it. She had never danced before, sure her mother taught her but she never got to put the skills to use before tonight. As they danced, she saw Snow dancing with someone around about her age, Regina tried to force both her and Robin over to them. When Snow saw them her face lit up.

"Hi Regina."

"Hello Snow, are you enjoying the party?"

"Very much. This is James he is the son of King Geroge."

"Hello." He said shyly.

"Hello, I'm Regina, Snow's step-mother. I hope you enjoy the party."

"Thank you."

"Who's this?" Snow asked.

"This is Robin, he is an old friend."

"Nice to meet you Snow." Robin said smiling at her.

"You too."

Robin twirled them away and whispered in her ear. "She's cute."

"She is, but she is also the one who was responsible in Daniel's death."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Eh, don't be, I understand why she did it and I forgave her but it still hurts every time I see her face that she is the reason for his death."

"Well if you are serious about leaving then I suggest you don't tell her about it."

"Gee you think. Now let's please finish our dance so we can get the rest of this night over with so we can sneak out."

"I thought you would never ask." He said before dipping her.

* * *

Cora watched her daughter dance with the strange man that she was so eager to dance with, but seemed to relax when she started talking to Snow and Prince James. Cora kept her eye on her daughter just so she doesn't do anything foolish. But to her surprise Regina never did anything except dance with different people, she was glad to see her dance with the king, but she did go back to the stranger she danced with first. To Cora it seemed rather odd that her daughter chose to spend more time with the stranger than she did anyone else. She called Zelena over to her and they wondered over to their table.

"Zelena, do you know who that man dancing with your sister is?" Zelena weighed her options, should she tell her mother about Regina's new love or should she keep it to herself and allow herself to be the only child. Deciding to go with the second option she looked at her and smiled.

"Sorry mother I do not."

* * *

The night came to an end and Regina was getting ready for bed when she heard a light knock on the window frame. She looked up to see Robin back in his own clothing those clothes looked better on him than the other one's did.

"You ready?" He asked leaning against the window frame.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She said stuffing one last thing into the sack she was taking with her.

"Great let's go." He said grabbing her hand and leading her to the window. "Now do you trust me?"

"Yes." She said with a smile.

"Good then jump."

"What?"

"Jump!"

"Why?"

"Because if you are going to escape you are going to have to take a leap of faith."

"Alright." Regina stepped onto the railing of the balcony, closed her eyes and leaped. She felt a thud and looked around her and saw that she had landed on a carpet, one that was flying.

"Is this a magic carpet?"

"Yes, I grabbed it when I did a job in Aggraba awhile back and it has been an incredible tool for when I rob castles." He said as he jumped on.

"Oh that is handy."

"Ok, Regina your new life awaits." He said before the carpet took off and took them to the forest. The ride was smooth, nothing like Regina had ever felt before.

"Welcome Regina, to Sherwood Forest."

* * *

Zelena walked into her sister's room just as Regina leapt off the balcony. She ran to her mother and father's room and threw the door open.

"Zelena, you know not to enter a room without knocking." Cora said as she took out her earrings.

"I'm sorry mother but I just saw Regina jumping off the balcony with the man she was dancing with at the party."

"I'm sure you were seeing things Zelena."

"I'm not if you don't believe me then go and see for yourself she isn't there."

Just to humor her they went to Regina's bedroom to find it empty. The only thing was a note on her bed.

**'Mother, father and Zelena,**

**I just want to tell you that I am very unhappy with my life and by the time you have read this I will have jumped from my balcony with a man I met tonight and we will be living our own lives. I love you all and I hope that when we meet again you will forgive me.**

**Love you all so much,**

**Regina xxx'**

They stared at the letter and Henry broke down into tears. Cora just shrugged and turned to Zelena.

"I guess you can be queen, I'm sure the king won't mind." Cora said patting Zelena on the head; Zelena smiled and inwardly clapped her hands.


	4. Love Concurs All

Hello,

Chapter 4. Again. :) Enjoy.

* * *

Regina returned home from shopping with Lacey, Ruby and Mary Margaret to find her mother sitting in the living room. She looked sad and disappointed a face she always wears when she looks at Regina.

"Hello mom."

"Hello, Gina."

"Mommy, what's wrong?"

"Ok I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer truthfully."

"Ok."

"Are you talking to the boy next door?"

"No, you told me not to."

"Then what are all these?" Cora said throwing the big pile of notebooks, pads and paper onto the floor in front of her.

"Oh, my God, you went through my room?"

"I was vacuuming when one of these bits of paper got caught and then I found everything. Regina I told you not to talk to that boy."

"You don't even know him, he is kind, sweet and smart."

"He comes from a poor family dear, he only wants you for our money."

"No he doesn't, he is taking me to the prom and I want to go with him mother. I love him."

"Well if that's how you feel then you are grounded that means no hanging out with your friends, no going out and no prom."

"But mommy, I have already brought my dress."

"Regina Lana Mills you get your lying ass up stairs until your father calls you down for supper."

"I hate you!" Regina screamed before storming up stairs and slamming her bedroom door shut. She threw herself on to her bed and started to cry.

* * *

Robin just got home from football practice and went straight to his bedroom to find Regina crying. He got a rock and threw it at her window. When she looked up and saw him she smiled and opened her window.

"Hi. How was football training?"

"I'll answer that as soon as you tell me why tears are coming out of those beautiful eyes of yours?"

"Mother found all of my notepads and messages to you and she grounded me because she thinks you are only interested in me for my money."

"Did you tell her I wasn't?"

"Yes and she wouldn't believe me."

"Do you still get to go to prom?"

"No, because she found out I was going with you she told me I couldn't go and I have already bought my dress."

"Can I see it? Since I don't get to see it on Saturday, can I see it now?"

"Ok." She said walking to a bag that was on the floor. She picked it up and walked back over to the bed and took a box out of the bag and inside that box was her dress. She took it out of the box and held it up against her body. Robin's jaw dropped when he saw it, the dress was her, the color, the old fashion look it had was all her.

"It's beautiful, just like the girl wearing it."

"Thank you."

"Now I want you to do something for me."

"What?"

"I want you to tell me that you are still coming to prom."

"But mother said I can't go."

"Sneak out. Please I have been waiting forever to ask you out and the one time I do, you can't. "

"I'll try but I can't sneak, I'm not good at sneaking."

"Please Gina. I want everyone to know that you are with me at the prom."

"Ok, I'll see. By the way do you realize this is the first time we have ever spoken face-to-face? You have a very sexy accent."

"Thank you and I love your voice it's so deep and low, and I thought your body alone could make my body go weird."

"I know that feeling. You have such an amazing body."

The whole time they were talking, they were looking each other up and down. Regina had to bit her lip to keep any noises from escaping; she could tell that he was doing the same. She had to restrain herself from letting her hand wonder around her body, like it desperately wanted to. Robin was the first one to speak.

"Do you know how much your turning me on right now?"

"Probably not as much as you are turning me on."

"God, I want you."

"Come and get me."

He growled and jumped from his balcony to hers, he took her hand and lead her back to his bedroom. He picked her up and made her stand on his bed, he gently stroked her face with his hand and wiped away her tears. She ran her fingers through his hair, he lifted her tank-top to reveal her stomach, he used his fingers to lightly tickle her, she giggled which turned into a sigh when his thumbs lightly skimmed across her abdomen. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him in for a kiss, which grew passionate very quickly. But he suddenly stopped.

"What? What's wrong?" Regina said getting worried that he changed his mind.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you." He said looking her in the eyes. She took a deep breath and punched him in the arm.

"Oh, my God, don't scare me like that I thought you were going to say that you didn't want to do this anymore. I love you too, Robin."

She leaned over to him and kissed him again only with more love and less passion, the kiss grew passionate again and he hooked his arms under her knees and knocked her legs out from underneath her. She yelped at the sudden move. His hands started at her feet, where he started by taking her shoes off and her socks, he lightly caressed her feet and made his way to her calves then her thighs then to the fastening of her jeans, which he made quick work of undoing and taking them off. Soon she was laying on his bed in her tank-top and panties and he was still fully clothed. She decided it was time to level the playing field so she pushed him off her and gripped the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"There now we are even, somewhat." She said running her fingers over his muscular chest.

"Almost." He said taking off his jeans then taking off her top. "Now we are even." He said before leaning back over her for a smouldering kiss. He kissed over her jaw then to her neck, until her reached her neck and in which he changed to opened mouth kisses and travelled to her breasts were he captured one in his mouth and began feasting on it like a starved man. Regina couldn't leave the moans and groans in any longer, she let out a loud moan as she arched her back closer to him.

He switched sides and gave the other breast the same attention, with all the sensations he was causing to her breasts she didn't notice that his hand was travelling down her body to her core. She only realized when he inserted a finger, then another, then another until she reached her first orgasm with a loud scream.

* * *

Zelena needed to borrow something from Regina, well actually take back something Regina borrowed the day before, she walks in as she always does, without knocking, and takes back her scarf; she looks out the window and sees her baby sister in the middle of an orgasm with Robin. Zelena stands frozen on the spot unable to move. She screams for Cora who runs up the stairs to Regina's bedroom.

"What's wrong?" All Zelena can do it point. Cora follows her finger and sees Regina and Robin having sex. Cora faints and Zelena still stares at the sight before her.

* * *

Regina and Robin lay next to each other lightly caressing each other's arm, when Robin notices something on Regina's right arm.

"What is this?" He asks holding up her arm.

"It's a tattoo." She said stating the obvious.

"I know that, I meant when did you get it, what does it mean, why did you get it?"

"Oh, well I got it on my 18th birthday; it means freedom which is what I want. I mean Zelena loves having her life lived through mother but I don't; I want to go out and explore the world, be with whoever I chose and not having people telling me what to do. I got it because one day I asked the universe to give me a sign as to why I shouldn't kill myself and a feather suddenly appeared and landed on your windowsill that was the day we first started sending each other messages, see look I have the date underneath it too." She said showing him the date '11.10.2000'.

"Wow has it been that long?" He asked as he kissed her tattoo.

"Yeah I know it only feels like yesterday I made an idiot of myself writing 'Hi, my name is Regina and I like warm hugs'."

"I thought it was adorable."

"Thanks, what does your tattoo mean?" She said lightly stroking it.

"When I was a child I was a coward, I ran away from every fight I was ever in and oddly until I met you I found I wasn't afraid anymore so the tattoo represents you and the courage you gave me."

"So I guess both our tattoos are about each other?"

"I guess so, I think it's romantic."

"You're romantic."

"You're hot."

"I love you."

"Right back at you baby." He said before he kissed her, completely unaware of Cora and Zelena watching through the window of Regina's bedroom.

* * *

Hey,

I hope you guys enjoy the story now that there are paragraphs and break lines and it makes sense. Again I'm sorry about that.

I did modify Lana's tattoo story because I thought it was incredible and I wanted to use it. :) Hopefully she won't be too mad.


	5. The New Queen

Hello,

I hope you like this chapter please review I really want to know what you think now that I have changed it and made it readable. :)

* * *

Regina and Robin arrived at his camp at dawn. Regina was surprised and excited all she has ever known was to sleep in beds and live in a castle, but now she'll need to get used to living in a tent. Well she did that she wanted to go camping.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's very homey considering we are outside."

"I know it's not what you are used to but I promise you will love it. Come and meet my friends."

They walk over to the group that were huddled over the fire. "Men this is Regina. Regina these are my Merry Men."

"Hi." She said holding onto Robin's arm for protection in case they attacked her.

"Hello Regina, come sit down with us." One of the men said to her.

"Thank you." She said still scared about the new people. She and Robin sat down on a log as Regina tried to warm herself up Robin was talking to the man who invited her to sit down.

"Who is she?"

"She is someone who needed to be saved and so I helped her. Don't worry no one will come after us."

"I can hear you, you know." She said blowing into her hands.

"Sharp as a tack. That's good." The man said.

"Leave her alone she asked me for my help and I'm giving it to her now please play nice."

"Sorry."

"It's ok, I've spent my entire life being ignored or that I wasn't in the same room."

"I'm terribly sorry miss."

"It's ok." She said hugging herself as a couple of silent tears escaped her eyes. Robin saw this and wrapped an arm around her and held her close to his body.

"I'm sorry about him, he is just worried about new people and where they came from. The longer you stay here the warmer he'll grow towards you."

"Perhaps this was a bad idea for you to bring me here. Maybe I should leave?" Regina said wiping away her tears, standing up and grabbing her bag.

Robin takes her bag and runs back to the log they were sitting on. "I can't let you leave, I risked everything to save you from your life and now you want to walk straight back to it?"

"No, I'm not going to walk straight back there. I don't need people pretending I'm not there, I'm going to live in the forest on my own." She said before walking up to him and snatching her bag out of his hands.

"But you'll die."

"What makes you so sure I'll die?"

"You don't know the forest. _We _do." He said grabbing her arm.

"So I'll learn it. Goodbye Robin." She said getting her arm out of his hand and running away.

"Regina?" He said hoping she would come back, when she didn't he tried again. "Regina!" When she still didn't come back, he ran off after her.

Regina runs through the forest, she is close enough to Robin to hear him calling her name but far enough so he couldn't see her. She found a tree that would give her enough protection from Robin and the weather but also gives her a good view of everything on the ground and in the air. She quickly climbed the tree and kept her breathing as silent as possible; Robin stood in front of the tree and looked around except up.

"Regina, you can't hide from me. I will find you." He said before walking back in the direction they both ran from.

She let out a sigh as she leaned back on the trunk of the tree and closed her eyes, only to be awoken a couple of seconds later by Robin that had climbed the tree.

"Did you really think you could hide from someone who grew up in the forest?" He said.

"I thought I'd give it a try." She said leaning against him.

"I'm sorry about what happened back there, but if you want to leave then you can." He said kissing her head.

"I don't want to leave. I have just spent so long being ignored that I just wanted to run. I'm sorry I frightened you."

"You didn't frighten me, you just worried me. I think you are amazing Regina and I want to do whatever I can to make you happy and if being by yourself is what is going to make you happy then I'll leave you." He said taking her hand and kissing it.

"I want you and only you."

"You have me."

"I meant by ourselves, alone, together. I know they are like your family but I'm very shy and I don't get along with people in large crowds."

"Ok."

"Ok, what?"

"I'll leave them. If that what it takes to be with you then I'll leave them and we will run away to edge of the world."

"You really don't have to do that. Why would you leave your family for a total stranger?"

"Because I can make a real family with you, they will understand. I was going to leave them anyway but I wanted someone to come with me, and now I have you."

"Really, you won't live to regret it?"

"Anything I do with or for you I will never regret. I love you, Regina."

"You what?"

"I love you. I know we have only known each other for a couple of hours but I have seen you for years going through everything that has happened to you from the moment you were 5 and you snuck out of your castle the very first time and played with the little kids."

"Oh yeah, that was the first time I ever had fun."

"I was one of those little kids, I remembered when you fell over and spilt your upper lip open. I nursed your wound and patched you up." He said taking his thumb and lightly flicking it over her scar.

"Oh yeah I remember that, I guess you are my guardian angel. You have always been there for me." She said wrapping her arms around his waist and hugged him. "Thank you for everything, and I feel that same connection and I love you too." She continued and gave him a kiss that grew passionate very quickly because they have that passion that only exists between two people who are meant to be together.

* * *

In the castle Snow was sitting in her room crying after Cora had given her the news that Regina left, but she was also happy for her because she finally found someone to love again. But she was also scared because Zelena was getting ready to become her new step-mother. Snow didn't like Zelena, she was spoiled and a bit of a brat who was always jealous for Regina because she was given everything, whereas Zelena had to ask for everything, but Snow plastered on a smile and walked into Zelena's room and watched her try Regina's wedding dress on. Snow stormed into the room and tried to rip the dress off of her.

"Take that off, that's not yours."

"Oh you stupid girl, stop tearing my dress." Zelena said trying to stop Snow from tearing the dress off.

"It is not your dress, it is Regina's. You will never be like her she is kind and you are wicked."

"You stupid girl, I am not wicked she is."

"You have always been jealous of her because she got everything you wanted. You and your mother are the ones who drove her to leave. The people of this kingdom will never accept you, Regina should be their queen not you." With that Snow turned around and walked out of the room.

* * *

Robin and Regina returned back to his camp hand in hand, they looked happy.

"Men, I'm leaving with Regina and we are going to start a family." He said wrapping an arm around her waist and brought her to his side. "We will be leaving at dawn." He continued before leading her to his tent.

She took off her shoes and lied down on pile of pillows and blankets. He watched her as she continued to take her robe off and let her hair down. "What are you staring at?"

"A beautiful woman undressing herself before my eyes."

"You better get used to it, because this woman and her body is going to be yours forever." She said moving toward him slowly.

"Really, what does the beautiful woman and her body want to do now?"

"Well she and the body want to be loved by the man standing in front of her with bulging muscles and perfect body."

"That can be done." He said pushing her backwards so she was flat on the pillows and blankets. He began kissing her and her entire body so she felt loved like she always wanted.

* * *

Back at the castle, Cora walked into Zelena's room to find her crying on her bed.

"Zelena, what's wrong?"

"It's Snow she doesn't like me."

"Who cares what that brat thinks?"

"Her father and Regina, they both really love her and I don't think I can do it."

"Don't be stupid, Regina doesn't love Snow she hates her guts because Snow was the one who told me about Regina and the stable boy."

Zelena felt better after that talk with her mother, she knew she wasn't going to be the favorite daughter but she was going to be a lot better than Regina would ever be at being the one thing Cora wanted Regina to be. Queen.


	6. Regina's Punishment

**Guess who's back?**

**After a lot of pestering from EvilQueensDaughterRapunzel I have finally been able to come up with a new chapter for this story.**

**The plot line was her idea because I had serious writers block. So thanks so much xx**

**Anyway I hope you like this chapter,**

**xx**

* * *

"Do you have to leave?" Robin asked as Regina gets out of his bed and starts to dress.

"Yes if I don't return home soon mother will be very mad and I don't want to be in that line of fire. But I'm just across the way." She said taking his face in her hands and giving him a deep kiss.

"But that's so far away."

"I know, but I'll be back tomorrow when mother and daddy go to work and I'll spend the whole day with you." She said as she walks on to the balcony and jumps over to hers.

"But tomorrow is Friday." He said.

"I know, I'm going to fake sick." She said giving him her best smile.

"Cunning, I like it."

"Not cunning, evil." She said smirking. "I have to go to sleep Robin. But I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"You bet you will." He said as he blew a kiss to her. She caught it and put it to her heart.

Regina gets changed into her pyjamas and was about to lie down to go to sleep when Cora stormed into her room and grabbed her by the hair and yanked her out of bed.

"Mom, you're hurting me!" Regina screamed.

"Shut up! You went behind my back again and you are still seeing that boy next door."

"How do you know that?"

"Your sister and I saw you in his bedroom with him."

"Oh, my God you were spying on us, do you know how creepy that is?"

"Gina how many times have I told you that, that boy is only interested in you because of our money?"

"He happens to come from a very rich family, but instead of spending every last bit of it like _you_ do, his family gives it to less fortunate families. How else can they afford to live in a very wealthy neighbourhood like we do?" Regina said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Regina listen I don't want you to see that boy anymore."

"You can't tell me what to do anymore, I'm 18 and I can make my own decisions."

"Regina, the Locksley's and us have a very bad history they are not going to bless this union as much as I do."

"Don't you see, maybe me and Robin dating might bring us together. Mom I love him and he loves me. Please let me be happy." Regina pleaded.

Cora didn't answer she just threw Regina back into her room. Cora left for a couple of minutes and returned with something behind her back.

"Mom what do you have in your hands?" Regina asked getting very worried.

"I found this letter while I was cleaning your room. Dear Regina, You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. Eyes the colour of dark chocolate that I would love to drown in, lips as red as blood that I could kiss until I die, a voice that hypnotises me with every word you speak, a body that drives me wild, legs that are very strong that I can't wait until they are around my hips and hair the colour of raven feathers and so long that I would love to lose a hand in. You asked me once if I thought you should cut it and I straight out said no, it's a part of you and if you cut it I would be very upset. All my love Robin. That's so sweet. Come over to the window Regina." Cora sat Regina down on her bed. "Now call out to your lover."

"Robin?" Regina chocked out. He quickly ran to the window upon hearing Regina's voice and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Cora holding Regina by her hair.

"Hello Robin so nice to finally meet you. You say you love my daughter's hair well you are going to bear witness to me cutting it all off." Cora said taking out a pair of scissors she had behind her back and began cutting.

Regina started to scream and cry, "Mom stop, please stop." And "You are so cruel." Robin just stared blankly at the scene before him; there was nothing he could do. Tears started to roll down his cheeks as he watched the love of his life being tortured by her own mother.

Cora finished cutting Regina's hair and threw her down on to the bed and walked out. Regina sat up and grasped the hair that was still on her head. She couldn't look up at Robin because she knew his face would match her own, she felt all alone until she felt hands on her face she looked up to see Robin smiling sadly at her.

"I suppose you're going to leave me now?" She said wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"What on Earth would I do that?"

"Because I have short hair?"

"Gina, I love you for you not your hair. Anyway I like it better this way it's more you."

"I love you too, and I don't care what mother says I want to go to prom with you."

"Good because I was going to take you anyway. How did your mother find out about us anyway?"

"Zelena, she came into my bedroom to steal something and she saw us having sex. She screamed for mother and they watched us."

"Ok that is a little creepy."

"Yeah, look I want to be with you, which is why I have been accepted to go to Storybrooke College."

"Really, what are you going to study?"

"I don't know either Criminology or Politics."

"How about making it a double major?"

"You are so smart."

"That's why as of 4.00 this afternoon I am officially a college student." He said giving her the acceptance letter.

"Oh, my God Robin this is amazing. I am so proud of you."

"Thanks and now that we are going to be in the same college we can live together without your mother watching us like a hawk."

"I think it's possible that I love you even more."

"I love you more every second I know you."

Regina gives Robin a kiss on the lips. "Come on we have get ready for the prom."

"Do we have to? I kind of like just being here and kissing you."

"Come on, I'll let you grope me in the limo and speaking of my friends will be any minute." She said pecking him on the lips before turning him around and patting him on the ass.

"Ok, ok, but how are you going to get past your parents?"

"I'm going to leap across to your bedroom and walk down with you."

"That's a good idea."

"Not just a hat rack my friend." She said tapping her finger to her temple.

Robin smiled at her and went back to his room and started to get dressed. Regina watched his as he dressed as he did with her but quickly jumped back over to zip up her dress. He lightly massaged her shoulders and planted open-mouthed kisses to her shoulder blades.

"Don't start something you can't finish in a minute because my friends will be here soon." Regina moaned as she tilted her head forward.

"You're right and remember that you promised that I could grope you in said limo."

"Oh like I'm going to take that away, it's not only fun for you." She giggled when she heard a car horn. She raced to the window and saw the limo. She took Robin's hand and they jumped back over to his bedroom. They rushed downstairs and jumped into the limo, before Regina could get in she felt a hand wrap around her wrist and pull her away. She looks up to see Cora trying to get her out of the car.

"Mom, let me go, you can't control my life forever. Please I want to go to prom and I'm going." She said shoving Cora away from her and she jumps into the car and closes the door.

Cora watches as Regina and her friends go to prom and decides to follow them. In the limo Regina is sitting on Robin's lap while he plays with her hair, Mary-Margret, Lacey and Ruby stare at her.

"Gina, there is something different about you." Ruby says.

"What that I'm actually happy for once?" Regina asked.

"Nope not that," Lacey said, she hit Ruby's arm and gasped, "You got your hair cut."

"Yeah mom cut it for punishment for having sex with Robin." She said facing him and stroking his face.

"Really? That's harsh, when my father found out I lost my virginity he just asked me how I felt and if I used protection." Lacey said.

"That's because your father is a horn dog like you are." Regina laughed.

"That is true." Lacey agreed.

They arrived at the prom were Mary-Margret, Lacey and Ruby each left Regina and Robin to find their respective dates. Robin took Regina's hand and led her to the dance floor.

"You know asking a girl to dance is still ok."

"I know but I just wanted you in my arms as soon as possible." He smiled, they danced until the song finished.

A slow song came on and Robin held Regina close. "I love you, Regina." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you more." She replied.


End file.
